So In Love
by ForbidenLuvers
Summary: A girl names Aria moves in with one of her aunts that she has never met in person before until after college. She just happenes to run into her Soul mate "Embry Call" What should happen? Will she love him also? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_so this is my second ever fanfiction there is more but i wanted to put up the fist part and see how it does so please review or there will be no more added on to the story on kk!_

_3ForbidenLovers aka** Panda**_

Embry x other character

I can't believe I'm finally out of college. I feel so free, wow I just am so happy I'm done. If graduating isn't enough to make me happy, my moving from my house in Arizona to Washington should. I always loved my Aunt Jess but I have never gotten to actually meet her in person though we have talked on the phone. I have made planes with her during my Jr. Year in college that when I graduate I would move in with her in La Push.My plane ride seemed like it took forever but I really don't care because when I walk off this plane I'm going to see my Aunt for the first time. Ok so I know I shouldn't be nervous but I am kind of. What if I can't find her? What if I don't like it here? No, I just need to chill because I know that this will work out great. I wonder if nerves are even good for you.Omg, I see the sign, I see the sign!! Wow looking at her I see some of my own features like my dark black hair and my tanned copper skin. The only difference between her and me is she is about 5'6" and I'm a whopping 4'10". "Hi, Aunt Jess!!""Oh my goodness Aria is that you? You are so much lovelier in person than in the picture you sent me.""Aw thanks, it's so nice to finally see you..."Me and Jess had a nice little love fest then we got in the car to go so I can finally be home.

The car ride to my new home isn't so bad I love the scenery. The trees r so beautiful I have never seen trees with so much moss on them its so cool looking. So far living here seems to look pretty darn good.

"So Aria you defiantly have grown to be a beautiful young woman. You also look a lot like your mother at your age."

"Yes me and mom look a lot alike but the biggest tip off is I stopped growing after 6th grade." I giggled, I mean I don't like it when people tease me about my height but deep down I am ok with being so small. Also I have never seen my self as beautiful before, I have always thought I was pretty but never any better. I did have a boyfriend before but I don't think it counts when your 5yrs old and all you do is hold hands. Maybe living here will change that?

We finally got to the house that is now my new home. It looks nothing like the adobe house I lived in, in Arizona. This house was average size; white paint covered the outside looking like it was going to all fall off soon. It also has a door and shutter all colored maroon white I think looks good the way the house is almost totally surrounded by forest.

What really had me giddy was the thought of finally meeting me little cousin Claire.

Jess helped me with my bags from the ca to put them up in my new room. We got into the house and it was very nice it had a western feel to the house very earthy tones all around and little plants hanging in pots fro the ceiling. Something wasn't right, where was Claire?

"Jess where is Claire I thought she was going to be home when I got here?"

"She is over at Emily's house with Quil and the rest of the guys, no need to worry. We can go see then just as soon as you get your bags up to your room." With that my eyes got big and I was in a rush trying to get everything done so I could see my family.

"Ok, well then lets hit it, I wunna go see every one!" I started to run up the stairs realizing I never was told where I was going to stay. I heard Jess running up the stairs after me, and I think I heard her giggle but I'm not sure.

"Ok Ari, your room is the second door on the right since you cant wait at all" This time I know I heard her laughing at me but I was to busy to really respond. After I ran the two bags that I had in my hands in to my room I ran right back out and grabbed the other two bags jess had in her hands the quickly shot back in my room to drop them off.

"Alright speedy, ready to go now?" Jess said as she smirked at me and laughed at her new found nick name for me. I must be pretty funny to get these many chuckles out of her.

**REVIEW PELEAS IF YOU LIKE IT OR I WILL NOT ADD ANY MORE TO THE STORY AND U WILL BE LEFT HANGING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Jess's little joke on me we finally left. So usually when I'm excited about anything I get really jumpy and I can't sit still. So Aunt Jess found me bouncing in the passenger's seat on our way to Emily's so funny, I even thought I saw a tear run down her 2we got to Emily's just in time because my butt was starting to hurt from bouncing so much. We got to the door and I barley got to knock on the door when an almost 7 foot tall man answers."Hey Jess its nice to see you come on in Claire's in the living room. Oh hi you must be Aria my niece; I'm your Uncle Sam." I was just about to say hi when I was abruptly pulled into a big hug from very big warm arms. "Can't breathe Sam." I said as he carefully buts me back on the ground. "Sorry guess I don't know my own strength."

He started to flex his muscles and I rolled my eyes. I thought only stupid teenage boys did that, oh well not my problem I don't have to live here."So Jess Emily's in the kitchen right now cooking dinner you guys are more than welcome to stay if you want?" Jess turned and looked at me with the ' It's up to you ' look so I just shrugged my shoulders I really didn't care where I ate just as long as I do some time soon. "So would you like to meet the guys in the living room?" Sam said as he motioned to the next room. I shrugged again not really wanting to take right now because I know I would say something stupid, I always did.

As we enter the room I'm caught by surprise, there are 9 other really huge, tan beautiful guys reclining on the little furniture that was in the room. Also I could see a young woman bout 17years old and a little girl bout 6 who I would guess to be my little cousin Claire.

"Aria this is Seth, Leah, Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil, Claire, and Embry. Guys this is my niece Aria." I got a few hey's and hi's but what is so weird is I could stop from starring at Embry and he stayed looking at me with this weird look on his face ever since I entered the room. 

"Jess why don't you go into the kitchen and ask if Emily needs any help and bring Aria with you please." Right now I had a feeling I was not wanted here for some reason and I'm guessing no ones going to tell me bout it either. Guess the new comer doesn't get to know what's going on yet but I will find out sooner or later.

-- Embry's POV

I could hear what was going n. me and all the guys knew that Sam's niece was going to stay here with her cousin Claire. So every one knew we were going to have to keep a low profile for a while till Sam says that she is ready to know what we are.

We all looked up when we could hear footsteps coming into the living room. Once Aria walked in and I saw her I felt like the world just stop spinning, that nothing in my life mattered any more but her. I knew what had just happened, I had just imprinted on Aria

I could tell out of the side of my eye Sam was starring at me with a look of I know that look a little to well' but I just couldn't take my eyes of this beautiful angel in front of me. I started to hear Sam telling Jess; Claire's mother to go into the kitchen with Aria to help Emily with dinner. All my mind wanted to do was yell at Sam and tell him to never send away my angel I didn't want her to leave where I couldn't see her. I did say anything because I knew that now that I have imprinted Sam was going to have to talk with me and Aria was going to have to leave my sight for a while.

"Hey Embry congratulations. Its bout time you imprinted." Sam said as he came over to give me a high five. I could see that Jared and Quil wanted to say the same things because they also have imprinted and know how I feel right now. I got a few pats on the back and a few more high fives from Seth and Collin of all people.

"I didn't think you of all people were going to imprint, mostly with the way you are about women."

"Ha ha Leah and you know that was what I used to do till the incident with you or do I have to remind you of all the details." Leah flinched when I decided to bring up the time when I was living at the Clearwater's for a few months. Leah had come home drunk as she could be with out passing out of getting sick, I was sleeping in my room when Leah comes barging in climes on the bed and starts doing stuff to me that' so wrong I don't want to say but anyway once I realized it was Leah I kicked her off and put her in her room where she couldn't try and rape me again. Needless to say Leah stopped drinking so heavily after that.

Embry POV

Sam told all of us that his niece was coming to stay here and live with Claire and her mother. Sam also told us that he had never met her so he doesn't know what she is like. Once Sam told us all of what he knew bout Aria he said that we were going to have to keep our secret hidden for a while, that Sam is going to tell Aria about us but not anytime soon. I can wait to meet her but what really is the big question around the packs mind right now is, are any of us going to imprint on her?

I could hear what was going on in the next room and I knew sometime soon Sam was going to bring her into the living room to introduce her to us. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Seth was a little fidgety, I'm guessing that he is as nervous as the rest of us wolfs that haven't imprinted yet. I have been hearing Seth lately and I can see he has started to grow up mentally because he has been wanting more and more to imprint and to settle down. Seeing into Seth and knowing that I'm older than him I have been stating to fill this way too but not to much to be nervous about meeting a girl.

All of us looked up except Kim and Claire when we heard Sam and two other pairs of feet moving into where we are. Once they walked in all I could see was her, I couldn't look away. I have never felt this way. My head is spinning; it feels like the Earth stopped rotating. All my mind can say is that she is my new world now, I want nothing more than to hold her in my arm and never let go. 

I finally came back down from my overwhelming thoughts to notice that I was staring at her but not only that but she was staring at me. She is beautiful now that I could finally see her. She has long black hair that has a perfect wave to it; her eyes are the more beautiful baby blue I have ever seen. She is so tinny, I never thought that a person could be so tinny, but that makes her even more special to me.

I didn't realize that Sam said anything till she looked away and started to leave the room. Once she left I felt a bunch of pats on the back guess that every one else saw me being occupied with my new found world.

"Hey man congrats!!" Seth, Jake and Quil sang to me.

"Yes Embry congrats, you're the next one to imprint that's great." Sam said as he crossed the room to give me a high five.

"Ya it's kind weird though, but I like it." I sheepishly started to grin.

"So Embry now you're going to have more responsibility and you're going to have to keep your self in check."

"Yes Sam I will and look at it this way it's an even more reason to tell Aria about us." I wasn't the only one with a sheepish grin when Sam started to smile. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Seth was happy for me but in reality he wasn't for himself. 

**So ya I'm posting like six chapters in one day I hope you're happy and I will not have very long chapters so this is like one of the biggest lol**

**ALSO GET ON TELLIN ME WHAT YA THINK I LOVE TO HEAR FROM ANYONE!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I only got 3 reviews not bad but I'm hopping that more come soon so here is the next chapter!**

**PS:I do not own twilight just Jess and Aria so far.**

**Ch3 Aria POV**

* * *

When me and Jess walked in the kitchen I saw a smaller woman with raven black hair and copper skin she was beautiful form what I could see but I

remember being told that she has scars and that when I meet her not to stare. Emily turned to us as soon as she hears us walk in."Why hello there this must

be the beautiful Aria I have heard so much about." She walked over and hugged me real quick but she was very loving."Yes I am its really nice to see you. Um

so Sam said you were cooking dinner is there anything we can help you with?" Emily thought for a second then answered while shaking her head."No no you

girls should go hang with the guys in the living room and get to the know them, I'm fine in here. Actually when you go back in there can you tell the boys that

dinner is almost ready?""Yes." Me and jess said at the same time. We looked art each other and just laughed, I had never been really close to anyone but my

parents, but I know I will get along just fine here. Once me and jess stopped giggling I went to look at Emily."Emily can I talk to you and jess real quick."Ya sure

Honey, lets go out back to talk." Emily said as she lead us out the back door."So what is it you need to talk about?" Both Jess and Emily looked concerned probly

thinning its something bad."Well when Sam was introducing me to the rest of the people in the living room I couldnt take my eyes off this one guy, Sam said his

name is Embry. What is really weird is he was staring right back at me and I felt odd like I was being pulled toward him and I felt like all I wanted to do was to

go to him and just be in his arms. I just met him and I don't know why I am feeling this way." Jess and Em shared a glance with a smile then looked back at me

still smiling. "What?""Ari you have a crush on Embry." Jess sounded do sure of he self and it didn't look like Emily was going to say other wise."Wait how can this

be I just met him?""That's a little harder to explain but I can tell you for sure that I know Embry likes you if he was staring at you and he couldn't look away." I

don't get this what are they talking bout I am just trying to figure out why I'm feeling like this and now out pops 'Embry likes you' thing. Oh my I don't think my

brain is functioning right any more."Aria lets go inside I need to talk to Sam. Jess can you just take out the food from the oven when its done please?""Yes I

will." Me, Jess, and Emily walked back in the house. Once in the house Emily grabbed my hand and told me that I should really get to know every one and that

she would be back once she was done talking to Sam.

**Please tell me what you think I really like to know if any one likes it or not ! ! !**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

When I went to the living room I could have had a heart attach from who I'm about to have to talk to and from what my aunts just told me. I got in the room and all the guys were having little chat groups; I also noticed that the only seat open was on the couch next to Embry...I froze.

"Hey Aria come and join us." I looked up to see who was talking to me, to my surprise it was Quil. He was motioning me over as he was playing with Claire on the floor. I decided to go over and sit on the floor across from him, beside he seemed really nice.

"So where did you come from?"He still had a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile while replying back.

"Well lived in Arizona my whole life and I just graduated from The University of Arizona."

"Wow that's really interesting so what did you go to college for?"

"I majored in Graphics design." I saw his eyes widen a little from what I saw.

"So you know alot about graphics. Have you vere done any advertising stuff?"

"Yes, I have done advertising in college but no I haven't gotten a job for graphic stuff yet."

"That's cool, I might even ask for your help with advertising some time."

"Why would you need any of my advertising skills?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that Embry was coming over to sit next to me. I started to freeze again.

"We would need your help because me, Quil, and Jake own a car repair shop. We don't get much business but we get by."

"Oh well than yes, I will be more than happy to help you guys." I smiled at them, and then I heard a little squeak coming from on the floor. Claire was trying to get Quils attention; I don't think she liked not being in the conversation. After Quil said sorry and sat Claire in his lap Jess called out from the kitchen telling us that dinner was ready. As soon as I hear Aunt Jess all the boys were already pushing to get into the kitchen, I giggled at how childish all the guys are. I started to walk towards the kitchen but someone grabbed my hand.

"You might want to wait until the crowd calms down so you don't get stepped on." It was Embry that held my hand and he was smiling at me. My knees started to go week when he smiled at me. I think Emily and Jess are right, I really do like Embry.

"Alright." was all I could say other than my really warm hand that just happened to fit perfectly in his hand, my whole body was frozen solid. Me and Embry just kept looking at each other; I could look into his dark chocolate eyes forever. Suddenly Embry looked away them smiled again, I couldn't help but just this of how cute he looked when he smiled and how much i loved his smile.

"I think we waited a little to long."

"What are you talking about?" I was so focused on Embry I didn't notice that I wasn't frozen anymore but that I became warm again. I really can't but I have a nagging feeling to just reach out and grab Embry's other hand since he never let go of mine. Wait does this mean he likes me? Could he have the same feelings I'm having for him at this very moment?

"Well I think all the food has been eaten." As soon as Embry said that all the boys came out.

"Hey you guys missed a really good dinner in there." Paul said as he rubbed his still very flat, toned stomach.

* * *

**Alright alright i know its not very long but i promise not to be very long in getting the next chapter up i just have to read it over first kk. o and dont get to review please, i luv hearing what ll of u have to say bout my story and if u have any questions dont hesitate to ask them :D!!!!!**

**3 Panda**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

I couldn't believe that i had actually missed dinner that I had spent that much time just starring at Embry. As soon as Sam came out of the kitchen with the guys he gave me a look I didn't understand. I could tell something was up no matter if I haven't known these guys more than a few hours. Everyone was starring at me and Embry and I couldn't help but blush.

"Aria since we both haven't eaten dinner would you like to get a bite to eat with me?" My face right then just got redder it's like I couldn't control my emotions around him. Sam also gave me another look but this time it was an encouraging one.

"Uh sure, I would love too." He had a huge smile on his face. Once I said yes I told him to wait a minute I had to talk to Jess and Emily. I walked into the kitchen and but Jess and Emily were smiling at me but this time it was just creepy.

"I told you he liked you." Emily said as she walked over to me.

"We both told you." Jess shoved her hands in her pocket and looked down like she was the one in the middle of all this attention. I was glaring at Jess with a confused look on my face from the way she is acting.

"What?'" Jess looked up but didn't stop smiling.

"So are you going out on a date with Embry?" Now it was my turn to looked down and blush.

"Uh I guess he ask if....." I trailed off just realizing I was just asked out by Embry, Embry a guy I just figured out I have the hotts for... OH MY! I head Emily and Jess giggle.

"Ug don't tell me your laughing at me, this is serious. I - I, ugg what ever,you two are acting like high school girls. Grow up."I said walking out of the kitchen into the living room. I grabbed Embry's arm not caring if he was talking, my anger was something not to play with and I was so irritated that I didn't even care that Embry was laughing at how I had just changed from shy little girl to pushy I'm out of here person.

"Aria are you ok... do you still want to go out tonight?" I let out a sigh. I had been so wrapped up in my two aunts who really don't act their age that I had dragged Embry all the way outside and just started to walk off.

"Yes, I still want to go out with you its just Emily and Jess are irritating me." I didn't know how this was happening but I felt so at ease like I could talk to Embry about anything for hours and never freeze into my little shield.

"Oh... what did they do to irritate you?"

"Ug, those two will never act their age. I was talking to them bout my life and they just laughed at me." I didn't know if it was me but I thought I saw Embry start to shake. I didn't know what was gong on one minute I was like 10 feet from him the next I was hugging him around his waist feeling like I had to be here when he shook. Immediately he stopped shaking and then I felt his hands on my hips. He started to pull me closer to his body and I didn't want to object he felt so good to me. I could feel every rippled muscle on his chest underneath his shirt and his warmth just radiated off of him in waves that crashed onto me. I heard someone starting to laugh really hard in the house and I could only guess it was one of the boys watching us outside. Then the laughing stopped ending with a loud' Ouch-hey!'I tried to suppress my giggle but I couldn't help it. Embry pulled me off of him with his hands still on my hips.

"I think we should start going now." I couldn't help but giggle again from someone getting smack inside the house.

"Ya lets go. So where are you going to take me?"

* * *

**ya i know so mean right just stoping it like that hmmm well i did and i thought u would like the little bit of acting that was going on in this chapter though it had to staop. Ya so i couldnt help muself i luv it wen one of the boys gets smacked upside the head for doing stupid stuff lol. so hmm im going to go into detail the guy that was laughing was Paul idk y but i though he would laugh at Embry almost loosing it for a stupid reason just cuz Paul has his own temper. Also the guy that smacked Paul was Sam cuz who wouldn't look out for their little neice "Awww" yes he really does want Aria and Embry together !!!!**

**3Panda**


End file.
